


Locked Out

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Architect!Alec, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Neighbours, Sharing Clothes, magnus gets locked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Magnus gets locked out of his apartment, in nothing but his underwear. That stupid cat.





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is very last minute, I wasn’t going to write anything today but I did anyway. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Back against the door, Alec pushed his way inside the apartment, rolls of drawings under his arm, messenger bag hanging off the other. It was late into the night, and he had been trying to be quiet while coming up the stairs- the elevator still out- but now he didn’t give a shit. Dropping everything onto the dining table, he walked into the kitchen, opening every cupboard trying find something to eat. Settling on a bag of trailmix, Alec sat himself at the island counter, Church, his neighbour’s cat, jumped up onto the counter.

“You’re not supposed to be up here” Alec protested, like the cat was just going to turn around and speak back to him. Picking Church up, scratching his ear and walking out into the hall, to return the cat back to his rightful owner. 

Opening the door to the hallway, Alec was surprised by the sight he saw. His neighbour, Magnus, stood in the hallway, in nothing but his boxers. Arms crossed trying to cover his body for the air. They made eye contact, and Magnus’ eyes went wide

“Oh my god, don’t look” Magnus said trying to cover as much of himself as he could, while Alec averted his eyes away. 

“What happened?”

“I came out to look for Church, and the door shut behind me”

“Oh” Still looking the other way and holding Church between his arms

“I’m waiting for the super to get here”

“You should come inside” Alec said gesturing with his head towards his door, offering Magnus his apartment to hide out in “I can get you some clothes, come on” Alec walked back into his apartment, placing Church down on the floor and running off to his bedroom, to find something Magnus could wear. Throwing a few things out of the drawer, he assumed Magnus was smaller than him so he pulled out one of his sweaters out and a pair of sweatpants. Returning to the living room, to find Magnus arms still wrapped around himself and looking out of the balcony windows. There was something so beautiful about the way Magnus looked Alec found himself frozen in the archway. Before Magnus turned around and caught Alec staring at him, fumbling slightly trying to hand the clothes off. Magnus took them, gesturing with his finger to get Alec to turn around and not watch him get dressed. Alec did just that, and felt something crawling around his legs as he stood there staring at the wall. Looking down to see Church circling his legs, Magnus spoke behind him

“Weird that he likes you, he doesn’t like anyone usually, you can turn around now” Alec turned and just took in how cute Magnus looked, stood in his apartment in his clothes. Oh did Alec mention that he is in love with his neighbour? No? Oh well he is. Ever since Magnus moved in and introduced him, Alec didn’t believe in love at first sight. But if there were such a thing, then Alec would say that’s definitely what happened, when he opened the door to see Magnus that September afternoon. And now he was reminded of that moment. 

“Are you quite alright Alexander?” Magnus asked, playing with the cuffs of the sweater

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine sorry, would you like some tea, coffee, hot chocolate?” Alec was now flustered, searching for a way out of this awkward situation and walked towards the kitchen.

“Hot chocolate would be great please” Magnus said following behind. Church following too and jumping once again into the counter 

“Church!” Alec found himself shouting before covering his mouth with his hand and looking at Magnus, eyes wide. Scared that he’d just shouted at his neighbours cat. Magnus just waved it off and picked Church off the counter and placing him on the floor.

That evening the pair of them sat in Alec’s apartment, all night, watching a terrible film on cable and drinking hot chocolate, until the super made an appearance. Letting Magnus- and Church- back into the apartment, and out of Alec’s, who just smiled at his neighbour as he left and thanked him for letting him stay.

“I’ll return your clothes, I promise”

“It’s fine, keep them”

“How can I repay you?” Alec thought for a moment before Magnus said “A date, Friday night?” A question more than a statement, Alec just smiled a squeaky ‘yes’ leaving his lips. Magnus smiled too, waving goodbye as he shut his apartment door. 

Alec shutting his own, slumping his back onto the door and smiling to himself. Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> @cobaltbane - my twitter


End file.
